Guardians Series: Strength of Demons
by DeathGirl-Chan
Summary: 1st in DeathGirl-chan's series! Naruto is a feminine jinchuriki. Kyuubi decides to train him. Later, he meets my OC and her twin, his crush, Sasuke. What will happen to these three Demons? SasuNaru! ItaKyu! OCGaraa! DISCONTINUED! UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

**Yays~! My first story~!**

**Please read! I put alot of work into this~**

**Now the Disclaimer~**

**I do not own Naruto! If I did, there would be all~ yaoi couples in the show!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

A little boy with dirty clothes ran through the village at night. He managed to dodge a beer bottle coming towards him but another one hit him in the back of the head.

He fell over and another piece of glass pierced his skin. He screamed as more glass was pierced through his skin.

_Someone! Please help me!_ He screamed in his mind and went unconsciousness.

This boy is Naruto Uzumaki.

/The broken line!\\\

A 16 year old with blood red hair and blood red eyes in slits sat in a huge cage. He had on a blood red t-shirt and black ninja pants. He looked up at the door of his cage to see a seal. He frowned.

"_**How did I get here?"**_ He ran through events that happened before he came and growled. _**'That damned Madera…'**_

Suddenly, he heard crying. He looked outside his cage to see a small boy with dirty blonde hair and dirty clothes. And he could tell he was treated badly.

'…_**.Is that my warden? He doesn't look bad….'**_

"_**Hey," **_

The boy jumped and quickly wiped his eyes before turning around.

"W-Who are you?"

The teen smirked. _**"First, who are you? We are in your mind space and from what I can tell, you've been treated badly."**_

"Well….the villagers call me demon." He admitted. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

The teen frowned. _**"How old are you Naruto?"**_

"I'm five."

He growled to himself. Now he did feel like throwing a rampage on Konoha. How dare they do this to an innocent little boy? They are more demons then he could ever be!

Then he noticed Naruto flinching, as if he was expected to be hit. "D-Did I do something wrong? If I did….I'm sorry!"

The teen softened. _**"Yo, Naruto. Come behind the cage for a bit."**_

Naruto nodded and walked into the cage. "What is it?"

"_**Well, I should tell you who I am. I'm the nine tails Kyuubi. And I'm sealed inside you."**_

Naruto's eyes widened. "R-Really? So…" He suddenly got sad. "I-I'm sorry. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be locked in here."

Kyuubi frowned and moved over to Naruto. He flinched but then his eyes widened when he felt himself being hugged.

"_**Kit, you don't have to be sorry. I should be sorry. It's my fault you're being tortured….You've never been hugged have you?"**_

Naruto shook his head and leaned into the hug. "A-Arigato Kyuubi-san."

Kyuubi shook his head. _**"Call me Onii-chan."**_

Naruto's eyes widened then smiled. "Alright then….Onii-chan!"

Kyuubi chuckled. _**"Well then, go on. I can tell your Hokage found you and has you in the hospital. I healed you so you shouldn't be in too much pain."**_

"I'll see you again right?"

"_**Of course I will Kit. I can talk to you."**_

Naruto nodded. "See you Onii-chan."

/The broken line!\\\

Naruto woke up to see Sarutobi looking down at him. "Ah! Naruto! You're awake!"

Naruto smiled. "Hey Jii-san!"

"Naruto, I'm sorry for the way the villagers were acting."

"It's ok Jii-san."

_**Kit, get home, I want to talk to you.**_

_Ok Onii-chan._

"So I hope you don't give up on wanting to be a ninja Naruto." Sarutobi said sadly.

Kyuubi's eyes widened. _**'Well this is perfect for my plan'**_

"It doesn't! Well I gotta get home. Bye Jii-san!"

"Bye Naruto!"

/The broken line!\\\

Kyuubi growled in his cage when he saw Naruto's home. It had a broken bed and had holes in the ceiling. Naruto carefully sat on his bed and went back into his mind space.

"So Onii-chan, what did you want to talk about?" Naruto asked, sitting down.

"_**Kit, I heard the old man say that you want to a ninja."**_

"Well of course!"

"_**Do you want me to train you?"**_

Naruto's eyes widened and suddenly Kyuubi found himself glumped.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

* * *

><p><strong>This is the end~ <strong>

**Ple~ase review! I need to know what I'm doing wrong~! Oh, and give ideas please! **

**See ya next time~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! My second chapter! But...IT'S SHORT! (Sits in the emo corner) :'(**

**Hopefully it's good, and sorry for the long wait~! I barely had internet and my computer kept turning off on me~! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! If I did, it would be a Yaoi!**

* * *

><p><em>Recap: Naruto met the Kyuubi inside him who offered to train him, which Naruto accepted to. <em>

**Chapter 2**

_**Kit…**_

_Hai?_

_**Don't you have anything else to eat?**_

Naruto was currently looking down at the 3 day spoiled ramen boiling in the water.

_Umm….no._

_**Bread? Butter? Cheese?**_

_No._

Kyuubi growled again. _**One day we'll figure out how to get you some food.**_

_Hai._

Naruto left the house and found a forest to train. It was a little far out from Konoha, but not alarming. No one would be able to sense him where he is and ninjas don't pass by…unless they were intruders.

"_So what first Onii-chan?"_

_**First we unlock your chakra. Meditate and try to find it.**_

_Hai…_

Naruto sat down and leaned on a tree. He started to concentrate.

Kyuubi sat down and started to relax in his cage. _**'There's no way Kit can get it so quickly so I'll….' **_He suddenly felt a spike of chakra.

"Done!" Naruto smiled; glad he found his chakra so quickly

Kyuubi blinked._** You….I….and….WHAT?**_

Naruto giggled and Kyuubi noticed it seemed…..girlish.

"I found it. Now what?"

_**Ok, now for tree walking. 'For someone as young as him to unlock his chakra so quickly…he has more potential than I thought' So, you lead your chakra to your feet and run up the tree. Too much chakra will break the tree. To little will make you fall. Oh, and use a kunai to cut where you stopped. **_

Naruto nodded and went up to a tall looking tree. He ran up it and then the tree cracked under his foot. He slashed over his foot and landed on the ground. _Ok. That was too much chakra. _

Three headfirst falls, two bruises, Kyuubi laughing five times and a bent ego later, Naruto had finally managed to walk up the tree without falling once. After reaching the top, he walked down, exhausted.

_**Good job kit. How about you rest for the day?**_

"Yes, Onii-chan." Naruto smiled, walking home and ignoring the glares.

/The broken line!\\

That night, Kyuubi sat next to Naruto, who was trying to sleep.

"_**Otouto?"**_

"Hm?"

"_**Do you want to hear a story?"**_

Naruto's eyes widened and he sat up, immediately happy. "Could you?" He sat on Kyuubi's lap making him laugh at the optimism.

"_**Ok, so I was in the land of the rain when suddenly, I was surrounded by five ninjas. So…" **_

Naruto was a great listener. Hey, the kid never heard a bedtime story in his life. But, not even halfway through the story, Naruto was asleep.

Kyuubi chuckled. _**"It seems you wore yourself out today, otouto."**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the crappy ending! I had no other ideas! But luckily, next chapter Naruto meets my OC!<strong>

**Ok, see ya next time! Review please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry! *Dodges flying pans, food, etc with scythe* **

**I said sorry! *pout* **

**I know it's been _so _long since I uploaded, but I'll try to upload faster! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, would Sakura really be alive? **

* * *

><p><em>Recap: Naruto now knows how to use his chakra with Kyuubi training him. And...that's really it... <em>**(AN: Wow...I barely did that plot... *sweatdrop*) **

**C****hapter 3**

It's been two weeks since Kyuubi started training Naruto. Now, Kyuubi decided Naruto needed to relax.

So, Naruto found a great field near the outskirts of Konoha. He sat on a swing and looked around, enjoying the view. He murmured to Kyuubi, since he thought he was alone, but he wasn't.

In the flowers behind him, two icy blue eyes watched him curiously. She recognized him; he was one of the boys that were also tortured by the villagers like her.

"Yes I do like these flowers…I don't know…..they are really pretty but…."

"You're like me."

Naruto jumped and turned to see a girl with raven black hair and icy blue eyes. She was about the same age as him. She had pale skin and a blue dress.

"You're like me. You're being tormented by the villagers to. I wasn't sure why at first, but they make great friends." She pointed to the swing next to him. "Is this seat taken?"

He shook his head no and she sat down. "So do you come here often?"

He shook his head again and she pouted. "You're quiet." She moved close to his face and looked a little curious. "You look a little like a girl."

"W-What?"

The girl giggled. "_That_ got you talking. You really do look like a girl. So, what's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Miki Uchiha."

He blinked. "An Uchiha? But why would people torment you?"

"Well, my father gave me away to the council to be merged with a demon and become a weapon. But then two other demons, a cat and wolf sealed themselves into my mind. And so the council decided that I was 'too powerful for them to control' so they ordered to kill me. But my father said he would make me a weapon anyway for the leaf. But I have a feeling….he wants to use me for something else."

Naruto nodded. "I have…"

"The nine tails Kyuubi sealed in you."

Naruto blinked. "How did you…"

She shrugged. "They told me. Now come on!" She took his hand and pulled him to the flowers. You are my new friend and friends get to play~!"

Naruto smiled. _She's going to be a fun person to play with_

Kyuubi nodded. _**She makes a good friend for you.**_

/The broken line!\\

Miki and Naruto panted as they lay down on the flowers, looking up at the sunset.

"You're a great friend Miki-chan." Naruto smiled

"Arigato Naru-chan." She smiled back then frowned. "You really do look a little like a girl."

"Really?"

"Hmm…." She looked like she was thinking about something

"Miki-chan….?"

She smiled. "I got an idea."

"Miki-chan…."

"You'll get it tomorrow!" She waved her hand, as if to dismiss it

Naruto sweatdropped. _I have the weirdest feeling…_

_**I do to kit. I do to.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! It's done! Oh, I've decided to interview people! And I will start it at the beginning and ending of each chapter! <strong>

**And, it's not like talking to people, it's really interviewing them on how the story and plot is going. They'll probably say it sucks... *In the emo corner...* Oh, and if you guys didn't notice yet, I have a very low self-esteem and confidence. Do you know how long it took just for me to decide to upload stories? **

**Well, see ya later~! Review and give ideas! Pretty please! Oh, and I promise the next chapter, that Naruto and Sasuke will meet! *Squeal!***


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! I got this done all in the same day as my third chapter! I'm so happy with myself! Oh, and I said I was going to do an interview, right? So, today, to star off, my main character is here!**

**Naruto: Hi everybody! *waves to the crowd***

**So Naruto, how do you think the story is going so far?**

**Naruto: Hm...well, I like the fact that you let Kyuubi train me, since he's usually an ass most of the time**

**Good! So... *smirks evilly* What do you think about the pairing?**

**Naruto: *blushes* W-Well...I-I...I don't know. I d-didn't really think about it...**

**Right...So you never think about you and Sasuke?**

**Naruto: No!**

**Right...Oh, we're out of time for now! We better start the story! So, being my guest for today, how about you say the disclaimer Naruto?**

**Naruto: Sure! DeathGirl-chan does not own me.**

**Right! Sasuke does!**

**Naruto: *blush and glare***

**What? I'm telling the truth!**

* * *

><p><em>Recap: Naruto has now met a new friend, Miki Uchiha. Now, who does he meet next? <em>

**Chapter 4**

Naruto walked to the field he and Miki played in yesterday.

"Miki-chan? Miki-chan?" He called

"Ah! Naru-chan!" Miki appeared in front of him. "Come on, I have a surprise for you!"

She pulled him toward a nearby river and his mouth gaped open.

Next to the river, were a brush, a full body mirror, light orange flats, and a light orange and yellow dress.

"Miki-chan…what is this?"

"I am going to give you a makeover!" She ordered. Her voice left no if's and's or but's

Naruto sighed and let her do her work. First, she had him bath in the river and get himself fully clean. Then once he was dry, she washed his hair and brushed it. Then she made him put on the dress and shoes. The whole time she wouldn't let him look into the mirror.

Once she was done, she looked at him with wide eyes. "So I was right…."

"What? What's wrong?"

She made him turn around while she positioned the mirror. Then she closed his eyes and led him to the mirror.

"Naruto….you make a great girl!" She exclaimed before letting him see.

The girl he saw in the mirror was a princess.

She had large innocent blue eyes and a delicate stature. Her hair was short but a golden blonde. Her dress showed off her feminine curves and flowed around her. Then the shoes showed her delicate and small feet.

"I-Is…." Naruto whispered and touched the mirror, the princess followed. "Is that me?" He whispered

Miki nodded. "I know right? You look like a princess."

Naruto nodded. He….no….she suddenly felt the need to be girlish. Miki watched in awe as Naruto walked, talked, and acted like a girl. But she had a feeling….this was a part of him that he kept locked away.

"So, will you keep this look Naruto?"

"Hai!" She smiled (From now on when Naruto dresses himself like a girl I'll name him 'she')

Miki smiled and led him away from the river back to the field. She instructed him on how to dress himself like a girl and back to a boy. Naruto was a careful listener.

They kept talking until they heard, "Miki?"

They both turned to see a boy their age. He wore black clothes and held himself in a strong position. He had onyx eyes and pale skin. Naruto blushed. _H-He's handsome…_

_**…..**_

_What?_

_**You make a pretty girl but really…**_

_I….I think I like him._

_**I don't care. I'm gay to.**_

Sasuke's eyes got wide when he saw the beauty with Miki. She was obviously someone who didn't deserve him. She carried herself so delicately….and she looked so innocent.

Miki smirked. It was obvious they like each other. They just need a push…

"So, guys, I guess you should introduce yourselves." Miki smirked

When they both blushed, Miki rolled her eyes. "Ok, Naruto, this is my twin brother Sasuke, Sasuke, this is my friend Naruto."

Naruto blushed. "N-Nice to meet you Sasuke."

He nodded and looked away. "Nice to meet you to."

Naruto giggled. "So your Miki-chan's brother? I expected someone scarier."

"Hey! I'm not that scary~!" Miki whined and Sasuke growled to himself. _Did Miki really give me a bad report with Naruto? She probably doesn't like me!_

Miki moved in front of Naruto, making Sasuke frown. He wanted to look at the beauty some more. "So why are you here Sasuke?"

He blinked, suddenly remembering why he went to find her. "Oh, it's lunch time. Mom wants you home."

"Oh, ok. Bye Naru-chan!"

"Bye Miki-chan! And….Sasu-kun."

Sasuke left, his whole face red.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Sasuke bombarded Miki with questions.

"Who is she? Does she have family? When can I meet her again? When-"

"Whoa Sasuke! Breath!" Miki laughed

"So…who is she?"

"…."

"What?"

"….You know Naruto's not a girl right?"

Sasuke blinked but shook his head. "I don't care. I like her…him anyway."

Miki smiled. "Aww! My brother found love!" She hugged him and he blushed

"I-I don't even think he likes me."

Miki snorted and walked away.

"M-Miki!"

Miki smirked. _Oh he doesn't know that Naruto likes him to._

/The broken line!\\

Naruto walked home with a flower in his hand. _….I wonder if he likes me._

Kyuubi snorted. _**The way he was looking at you, how could he not?**_

_**W-What? But…he probably only likes the girl side of me. He probably only wants a girl. I'm not a girl. I don't deserve him.**_

Kyuubi sighed. It was so easy for Naruto's self-esteem to go down.

_**Naruto, I think if he's the one he'd like you for you.**_

_You think…..do you feel that?_

_**What?**_

_**It feels….**_

He looked up and noticed that the villagers weren't glaring at him…..wait…

_Do they think I'm a girl?_

_Well of course, you look the part._

…_.._

…**.**

…_**.I think we just found a way to get more supplies.**_

* * *

><p><em><em>***sigh* I'm exhasted...**

**Naruto: Why? It didn't take _that _long...did it?**

**... *sits in the emo corner* :'(**

**Naruto: Wow...**

**So! I can interview you more! Now Naruto, if Sasuke were to come up to you and say "I love you" what would you do?**

**Naruto: *Blush* W-What kind of question is that? **

**It's the kind of question I ask! Now answer or I'll call in...them...**

**Naruto: *sweatdrop* Who's "them"?**

**You don't want to know... *shiver***

**Naruto: Ok...well, I-I guess...I would say I lo-**

**Oh! Look! We're out of time!**

**Naruto: What? I didn't even answer the question!**

**...So what? Now, say it!**

**Naruto: Ok then...please review and give DeathGirl-chan ideas! Really, she has a low self-esteem and confidence...you should see her backstage...**

**Bye everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so~ sorry I didn't upload sooner! I kept forgetting! Oh, and today, I brought Sasuke**

**Sasuke: ...What am I doing here? ...and why am I tied up? -tries moving against the ropes- **

**Sorry Sasu-chan! I just need you to answer a few questions! I knew you wouldn't answer my questions so I decided to kidnap you while you were asleep! :)**

**Sasuke: Crazy bitch**

**I'm also the author so I can make you fall into a random pit of lave if I wanted to**

**Sasuke: -_-' Alright...I'll answer the questions...**

**So, you love Naruto right?**

**Sasuke: Hn. Yeah**

**Knew it! So, who do you think tops?**

**Sasuke: Che. Obviously me. Do you really think I would bottom?**

**...Some fangirls think you will.**

**Sasuke: WHAT?**

**Here, read this while everyone reads the story! **

**Sasuke: -_-' where'd you get the convient computer...?**

**My story. **

**Sasuke: Oh...**

**So, you guys read this chapter while I get Sasuke to read NaruSasu! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Naruto blinked.

They blinked back.

"Guys? Why are you here?" Naruto asked as he looked from Miki to Sasuke

"We're going to train together!" Miki said.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and blushed. He didn't look like he did yesterday but he was still wonderful. Even though he had to put dirt in his hair to make it dirty blonde again, and he had on training clothes that were baggy, it didn't make him any less wonderful.

Naruto smiled. "Alright then, let's go then!"

/The broken line!\\

"So what did you guys learn?"

"…Kunai throwing."

Naruto sweatdropped. "Ok, did you unlock your chakra yet?"

The Uchihas nodded.

"And did you at least do tree climbing?"

They nodded.

"Ok then." He stopped for a moment. "Before we do anything, we need to work more on chakra control."

_**Ok, for water walking, you need to send chakra to your feet and step on the water. Don't use to little chakra or you will fall in…..and I will laugh.**_

_Onii-chan…_

_**Anyway, don't use too much, or you will cause the water to ripple under you.**_

_Right!_

Naruto told them what they needed to do and they nodded. They went to the nearby river and they tried. It was a little hard on Naruto, since he had bigger chakra reserves, but he managed to master it a little after Miki and Sasuke were done.

And using a little of the chakra they didn't use, they managed to dry themselves off.

…_**.**_

_Something wrong?_

_**Well, does Sasuke have the same demon chakra as Miki?**_

_What?_

_**I feel the demon chakra in him. **_

"Guys?"

"Yes Naru-chan?"

"…Does Sasuke have demon chakra?"

Sasuke and Miki's eyes widened. "How did you…."

"Onii-chan told me."

"Well yeah, I gave him some, so now he's a demon to." Miki admitted

"Oh…." Naruto said.

_**Kit…**_

_Hai?_

_**You know that as soon as you get your chakra nature, which is soon, I'll turn you into a hanyou? And over the years you'll be a demon. **_

Naruto smiled. _Good._

"Something wrong?"

"No. Onii-chan told me he'll be making me into a hanyou, and in some years I'll be a full demon."

"…"

"…"

"Cool." They said at the same time.

"What now Naruto?"

_**Taijutsu training**_

Naruto repeated and they both smirked, making Naruto sweatdrop.

_They're so alike…it's almost like they're symmetrical… _

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke: -eye twitch-<strong>

**Oh! So you finished! How was it?**

**Sasuke: Fine...but i think you went to far...**

**How? -tilts head innocently-**

**Sasuke: Did you really have to make me read incest...? With my brother to?**

**Of course. So next question! -takes out random index cards- How would you mark Naruto as yours if he wouldn't allow you to leave a hickey?**

**Sasuke: -Smirk- I would probably put a collar on him that says Uchiha or give him a shirt that says 'Property of Uchiha-sama' on it**

**Why -sama?**

**Sasuke: Why are you a yaoi fan?**

**Ah...touche...So! Say it!**

**Sasuke: Hn. Review and give DeathGirl-chan ideas...**

**Bye! See ya next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gomenasai! Gomenasai! *bows repeatedly* I'm so late, so you all have a bunch of reasons to be angry with me! I promise I will try to continue this story the best I can! Ah! And now I'd like you all to meet my OC, Miki Uchiha!**

**Miki: Hello! :3**

**Alright! I have a question for you. Since you pretty much want Naruto and Sasuke to get together, are you yaoi fangirl?**

**Miki: Yep! I really love yaoi. Maybe because you created me…?**

**No! Don't break the fourth wall!**

**Miki: But you love it when animes break the fourth wall…. -_-'**

…**Shut up. Now, since we've got you, do the disclaimer!**

**Miki: Hai! DeathGirl-chan only owns the plot of the story and any OC's she makes on the way~**

**Miki and Me: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

In just a few weeks, Miki, Sasuke, and Naruto could definetly name themselves as prodigies. They were masters at taijutsu and chakra control. Now, they needed to find their chakra natures.

"Ready guys?" Naruto asked as he held the square paper

"Hai!" The twins said and put their chakra into the paper.

Naruto's burst into flames and ripped in half. Sasuke's crumpled, burst into flames, and then moved around as if gravity was controlling it. Then Miki's crumpled, burst into flames, and then turned a dark black.

Kyuubi's eyes were wide. _**'Could they be…'**_

_Onii-chan? Can you explain?_

_**Sure. But it's long and I will need to take over.**_

_Okay_

They watched as Naruto's whiskers suddenly got thicker and his eyes dyed red.

He blinked. _**"Wow. So much better than watching from a cage."**_

"So Kyuubi, what do these mean?" Miki asked

"_**Well, Naruto has fire and wind, but by the looks of it, he can control fire without hand signs. I will explain later." He added, seeing their confusion. "Sasuke, you have fire and lightning. But you also have control over gravity." **_

Sasuke's eyes widened

"_**Miki, you have fire and lightning but also darkness…..there is a legend…."**_

"What legend?" Miki asked

"_**Well, the wielders of these three natures will become three of the Guardians of hell, working with the Death Goddess. And they will get help from three others. A controller of sand, a demon fox, and a bird demon."**_

"So we…." Miki whispered. "We are part of this legend? And so…"

"It's our responsibility to find the other two." Sasuke said

"Two?"

"Well, it says demon fox so—"

"—it must be Kyuubi—"

"—so that means that the other two—"

"—we'll meet later."

They looked back at Kyuubi "Ne?"

Currently, his eyes were swirling, his complete confusion from the two twins talking.

He shook his head and suddenly, Naruto had taken over. "That's pretty cool, knowing we're part of a legend."

Sasuke nodded. "And we must become strong, if we are part of the prophecy."

Naruto nodded. "Well I gotta get home. Onii-chan and I need to get the process of me becoming a hanyou started."

They nodded. "Hai!" And Sasuke and Miki disappeared in a swirl of hawk feathers

Naruto sweatdropped. "Those two…"

/The broken line!\\

Naruto had gotten everything ready. He had trained with Kyuubi in seals so when he got it he was really good.

"Onii-chan?"

_**Now just lay in the middle of the circle. I can do the rest.**_

Naruto laid down and heard Kyuubi chanting in another language. Suddenly, he felt demon chakra taking him over. His chakra multiplied and his head and tailbone felt itchy. After a few more minutes, the sensation stopped.

"Onii-chan?" Naruto asked

_**Look in the mirror. **_

Naruto complied and looked to see himself. But behind him were 9 kitsune tails and he had kitsune ears. He felt his chakra had extended to his tails.

"Whoa. I feel so much….power."

Kyuubi nodded, his image coming into the mirror. "This is what Miki and Sasuke have to hide everyday Kit. You will have to hide your tails and your chakra to what it was before."

"That will be hard."

"I know. But you can do it."

Naruto nodded and concentrated. His kitsune ears and tails vanished, and his chakra dropped several times back to what it was.

"…I need to go out."

_**As?**_

"As Naru."

Naruto dubbed the girl part of him as Naru. But if he meets people he calls himself Naru. It's just annoying to call it 'that-girl-side' every time.

She walked to the park and looked up to the moon. "Sugoi!" Suddenly, she bumped into someone. "Oops! Gomen!"

She looked up and saw a familiar weasel mask. The Anbu took off their mask to reveal a handsome teen with black hair and lines by his nose. "Naruto…?"

Naruto's eyes widened. _He can tell?_ Naruto smiled. "I knew you would be able to tell Itachi-san."

"Naruto, why are you dressed like a girl?"

"It's my cover whenever I get tired of the glares or need supplies. And other times…..I'm just a cross dresser."

Itachi sweatdropped. "Naruto…are you a hanyou now?"

Naruto's eyes widened. "How did you…."

"I have eyes like a hawk."

_Could he be…?_

"Do you also know that—"

"Yes. I know that Miki and Sasuke are demons."

"….Wow…."

_Onii-chan? What do you think of this?_

…_**.**_

_Onii-chan?_

…_**.I think I'm in love.**_

Naruto blinked. _You…have a crush on Itachi-san?_

"Naruto?"

"Eh? Oh, sorry Itachi-san! Can I ask you something?

He nodded.

"Have you had these feelings for some time now? Like bird-like?"

"Well….actually yes."

"For how long?"

"Since Miki and Sasuke became a demon. Why?"

_He could be part of the prophecy!_

_**Really? **_

…_.You seriously like him, don't you?_

…_**.Shut up.**_

"Itachi-san? Can you get a few things for me?" Naruto asked. "Since you're an Anbu no one should question you."

Itachi nodded and took a list of things Naruto gave him. "What is it for?"

"We will be able to tell you later. But let me tell you one thing." Naruto turned around. "You're becoming a demon." And he disappeared.

Itachi looked at that spot with wide eyes.

/The broken line!\\

"So he's becoming a demon?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah." Naruto nodded

"When is he coming?" Miki asked

"About now."

Itachi appeared wearing his regular clothes and a scroll in his hand.

"So why did you need all this stuff?"

"Let me show you. But you need to follow me. At our speed."

Itachi nodded and got ready to run. Sasuke, Miki and Naruto smirked. All four of them disappeared. It was a long run, and Itachi was sure that they must've been at the border of the fire country by the time they were done.

Miki, Sasuke, and Naruto looked at Itachi to see him panting only a little.

"**He passed the first test."** Miki told them in demon language.

"**Hai. If he passes the strength and weakness test, he should be good."** Naruto answered.

They nodded and turned to Itachi.

"You passed the first test. Now for the next tests." Sasuke said and he and Miki disappeared.

Itachi looked at Naruto in confusion. "What do they mean?"

Suddenly, he blocked an attack from Naruto. "Naruto!"

He just looked at him with bored eyes. "Is that your weakness Itachi?"

His eyes widened.

"You do not want to attack the ones you care about. Is that it?"

"No….I can beat you!" Itachi smirked and disappeared. This time, Naruto quickly dodged an attack. They spared until Itachi held a kunai to Naruto's neck, no hesitation in his eyes.

Naruto smirked and moved the kunai away. "Alright, you pass."

Itachi looked at him in confusion. "I….pass?"

"Ok, now punch this tree."

Itachi blinked. "Wha…"

"Just do it."

Itachi sighed and punched the tree. His eyes widened when the tree collapsed.

"Wha….I….what did…."

Naruto gave him a genuine smile. "So your part of the legend to! This makes everything easier! Come on. Miki and Sasuke should be in the base."

Itachi nodded, hoping they could explain.

/The broken line!\\

Itachi's eyes widened.

When they said base, Naruto had brought a tech pad out of a tree, and put in something in a strange language. A secret hatch opened to stairs and they walked into a….living room?

It had two couches on a mat and on the far room was a huge computer. Then there was a door at the right corner of the room leading to stairs, which kept rooms.

"Sit down nii-san!" Miki invited as she sat on the couch.

"So…" Itachi asked when he sat down. "What did I pass on?"

Naruto held up a finger. Then he did multiple hand signs at a fast pace. When he put his hand to the floor, a handsome teen with red hair and piercing red eyes appeared in smoke.

"_**Ah! So much better!"**_ The teen sighed. _**"I never get to leave that cage!"**_

Itachi blushed. _He's handsome…._

The teen looked at Itachi and smirked. "Hello….your Itachi right?"

"Hai…"

"Nice to meet you, Kyuubi in your service." Kyuubi said taking Itachi's hand, which made him blush even more.

"Onii-chan! You can flirt later! Right now we need to explain everything to him!" Naruto growled

Kyuubi frowned. "Fine." But he still sat next to Itachi.

"So…." Itachi said, ignoring Kyuubi's closeness. "…what is this about?"

They explained about the legend and Itachi understood. **(AN: I know I'm lazy… TT_TT)**

"So…I'm a demon?"

"Becoming a demon." Naruto corrected

"So…how do we become a full demon?"

Miki and Sasuke smirked. "Naruto, get everything ready!"

"Hai!" Naruto smiled and went to a huge clear part of the room.

/The broken line!\\

"Ready!" Naruto said as he stood in front of a circle with a bunch of seals.

They all blinked, and then sweat dropped.

"Naruto…" Miki muttered

"That's a new record…." Sasuke added

"So….what do I do?" Itachi asked

"Lay down in the middle of the seal—"

"—we'll do the rest."

Once Itachi laid down, Sasuke and Miki went to each end of the circle.

"Ready Miki?"

"Hai!"

They put their hands out and chanted something in the demon language. Itachi felt his chakra multiply and his back felt itchy. Once the sensation was over, he got up and felt….different.

"Umm…..do I look different?" Itachi asked

"Look for yourself!" Miki smiled and, with Sasuke's help, held up a full boy mirror for him to see.

His mouth dropped open.

Behind him were elegant raven wings that extended down to his knees. He flexed and they ruffled.

"I…have wings."

"And you can fly." Naruto interrupted. "By the span of the wings, it looks like you can go across the ocean and back….100 times."

Itachi's eyes widened. "So….my wings are that powerful?"

"Hai. So, will you be one of us?"

"Well…"

"Humans have gotten too cocky. They think that demons are meant to be locked away. We don't trust anyone except each other."

Itachi nodded. He understood. Humans have gotten cocky. "I'll join you."

"Ok, you are our spy." Miki said. "Since you have a connection with the Hokage, you can let us have a sight at the people who are the most against us."

Itachi nodded. "Hai."

"And remember, the password to get in is **demon**." Miki told him and he nodded, understanding the new language

"Alright! We've got a new teammate!" Naruto smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! After months it's finished!<strong>

**Miki: What have you been doing…?**

**Well, I've been working on my Spirit Series for a long time, neglecting this story, and…well…I do have a life out of fanfiction**

**Miki: Right…so, any more questions?**

**Well, so the readers know you better, how about you talk about what you like to do?**

**Miki: Oh! I like to read Icha Icha Yaoi, and I love to eat blueberries. And for some reason, when I watch people from a distance, my brother says I'm stalking him or something. Che, I don't stalk people. I just—**

**Watch them from a distance… -_-'**

**Miki: Yes! Someone understands! (If you would like to learn more about Miki, her profile is on my profile page)**

**-_-' Right…so, say it!**

**Miki: Hai! Please review and give ideas~**


	7. AN: ON HIATUS

**THIS IS A VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE, PLEASE READ!**

**From today on, all my stories and any ideas I have are ON HIATUS. That means, I will not be uploading anything until further notice.**

**To explain myself, I'm going on vacation (a cruise) and I also have this pile of homework I neglected to do for the whole summer. (Only half is done) Then there's school shopping and then school starts, and I go to high school. **

**So, I will miss you guys but I will not be doing anything on fanfiction until everything in my (so-far) busy life is handled.**

**See you guys in a few weeks or a month or so!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Alright everyone! It is officially time to say that I am OFF HIATUS! I completed all the homework I had to do and there is no pressure on me so I am celebrating this off-hiatus time with a new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Naruto was moving some scrolls around the base when he passed the calendar. Seeing something red marked on the calendar, he went over and froze.

"…I can't believe I forgot…" He deadpanned

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Itachi asked, just coming back from his morning flight

"I just saw the calendar." Naruto said, almost sulking

"So? …Oh, you must've forgot about what's tomorrow." Itachi said, suddenly realizing why Naruto seemed so distressed.

"I think Miki-chan and Sasuke must've forgotten to. Where are they?"

"Well, shouldn't they be in the training room by now?"

"Right. I'll go tell them." Naruto sighed before going to the training room, which was like a huge, white dome filled with kunais, weapons, and other things for training. Currently, Miki was using shadows to slice up a dummy and Sasuke was using gravity to crush a dummy. "Guys!"

"Hai?" The twins asked, turning

"Did you check the calendar lately?"

They shook their head.

"Well, tomorrow is the first day of the Academy!"

The two stopped what they were doing, dropping their concentration on their powers.

"Well…fuck." Miki swore, though the two boys were now very used to her knowing more curse words than a regular girl should

"Che. Well this is a problem. We can't act like we know each other. Well…know Naruto, at least. It's obvious that we won't show our true power, so what should we do?" Sasuke said, crossing his arms

Miki shrugged

"Hey, how about we ask Onii-chan to help us?"

The twins looked at each other and shrugged. The fox demon was older than them and (somewhat) wiser, so he should be able to help with their problem."

"Onii-chan!" Naruto said, running into what was apparently the living room, seeing Kyuubi sitting on the couch with Itachi next to him.

"Hey, kit! What's wrong?"

"We need your help, regrettably." Miki snorted

"Oh really? What do you need help with?" Kyuubi asked, ignoring the last thing she said

"Well, tomorrow we are starting the academy and we need to ask you how we should act, since we basically act at least twice or age."

"Actually, older." Miki said, shrugging

"Alright then, I'll help. Just give me a second." Kyuubi said then smirked over at Itachi. "Itachi…." Kyuubi practically purred. "Why don't you help me…?"

"With our characters or his horny ass?" Miki whispered to them and they laughed as Kyuubi glared at them. Itachi sat there with a blush on his face.

"_Anyway_ let me think for a second." Kyuubi snorted

_3 minutes later…._

"I've got it!" Kyuubi yelled

"What?" The kids asked

"Kit will act as he was before. Basically, a dobe who pranks and gets bad grades. The pranking should be easy for you. Miki, you can act like an innocent girl who loves and depends on her brother. Sasuke, you can be protective over Miki while being a cool-boy that every girl falls over…but you got that part down, right?"

"That's a good idea. It makes sense and fits for our cover." Naruto said, nodding

"For extra measure, have Naruto and Sasuke be rivals." Itachi included.

"Ah….good job Itachi." Kyuubi praised with eyes filled with lust

"Pervert." The three kids said together and Kyuubi glared at them

"What about nii-san though?" Miki asked, pointing at Itachi

"He can stay the same since he's an Anbu. No one will think he's being suspicious."

"Alright. Let's see how this all works out tomorrow."

_The next day…_

"Hello everyone. I'm Iruka and I will be your sensei until the genin exams." He took a sheet of paper. "I'll start the attendance. Aburame, Shino?"

"Here." A boy that wore a jacket that covered most of his face and had on glasses that hide his eyes answered

"Akimichi, Choji?"

Munching was heard and a fa….ahem, _chubby_ boy raised his hand briefly before going back to eating chips.

"Haruno, Sakura?"

"Here…." A girl with pink hair and bangs above her forehead answered shyly (Remember, she didn't meet Ino yet)

"Hyuga, Hinata?"

"H-Here." A girl with dark blue hair, almost violet, and pale skin with pale eyes answered shyly.

"Inuzuka, Kiba?"

"Here! And you're forgetting my dog, Akamaru!" He smiled and a small white dog yipped

"Nara, Shikamaru?"

A snore is heard and then someone slapped the back of the head of a boy with pineapple hairstyle. "Here…" He said tiredly, then fell right back asleep, making everyone sweatdrop.

"Uchiha, Miki?"

"Hai!" An energetic girl with an innocent look in her eyes answered.

"Uchiha, Sasuke?"

"Here." A boy next to her with a bored look on his face and had an air of coolness around him answered. Most girls in the room blushed

_He's so cute…_

"Yamanaka, Ino?"

"Here!" A girl with short blonde hair and a smile said

"…..Uzumaki, Naruto?"

….No answer

"Uzumaki-"

The door burst open and a boy with goggles on his forehead and an orange outfit burst in. "Sorry! I overslept!"

Iruka looked at him sternly. "Don't do it again…umm…."

"Naruto Uzumaki!" He said with a fox grin and went to sit down.

After 2 weeks into the Academy life, everyone could tell from the troublemaker to the cool guy.

Naruto was the troublemaker, the respective dobe. If you asked anyone in the class who was the worst and failing the most, they would say, with no hesitation, "Naruto Uzumaki."

He would pull pranks on teachers and Konoha. The only thing that troubled people was that he could out-run most of the Anbu. And he also seemed to take a liking to a certain pinkette in the class, Sakura Haruno. But, she already started to like Sasuke, even though it was a secret crush.

If you would ask, who was the coolest, they would immediately say (if it was a girl squeal) "Sasuke Uchiha."

He got perfect grades and did everything perfectly with regular training exercises. But he was overprotective of his twin, Miki Uchiha.

Speaking of Miki, she, as everyone would say, is the most innocent, and it often makes her dense. She is the prettiest girl, but she never notices all the stares boys give her, add to the fact she's also smart and a good ninja adds points to her popularity.

Naruto, as the dobe in the class, automatically sought Sasuke as a rival. But it wouldn't be called rivalry, more like a one-sided war, since Sasuke always won.

….You don't believe me? Well….take today for instance…

Naruto was weirdly early for class today, which made everyone wry. They made sure to look out for any trouble.

The door opened and…..an eraser dropped to the floor. Iruka sighed, coming into the room. "Naruto, if you could stop…" He suddenly slipped and the books in his hand fell to the floor. Naruto laughed

"Ha! You didn't see that coming did you?! The eraser was a feint so you wouldn't see the real prank!" Naruto laughed some more and Iruka glared at him.

"NARUTO!"

Later on, they were outside to practice the Bunshin no jutsu, which, by the way, Naruto sucked at.

"Ok, Uchiha Miki?"

"Yay!" She cheered and went up. She did the handsigns. "Bunshin no jutsu!" Two more Miki's appeared in a poof of smoke.

"Good job Miki."

She smiled and went to stand back in the small crowd of students.

"Uchiha, Sasuke?"

He smirked and stood in front of the students. "Bunshin no Jutsu"

Two perfectly made Sasuke's appeared and they smirked

"Good job Sasuke."

"Big deal!" Naruto yelled out. "I can tell the difference!" He hit the middle one and he poofed.

"Naruto….I'm up here." Sasuke smirked and jumped down.

"Well….it's not such a big deal!" Naruto said

"Well, if it isn't a big deal," a female student said, "why don't you try it next?"

Naruto gulped. He knew for a fact he wasn't good at it. But to beat Sasuke…

"Well alright!" Naruto said and did the handsigns. "Bunshin no jutsu!"

A really pathetic copy of himself appeared, looking like it was run over by a crowd of people, stuck in the rain, and got a deadly disease, _at the same time_.

The kids laughed as he started to panic. "No! Wait! I can do it better!" He said and Iruka sighed.

"Sorry Naruto, but I don't think you can."

Naruto frowned and stood back in the crowd.

"I can't believe he thought he could do it." A female student whispered to the other

"Yeah, no one can beat Sasuke." The other one said with a swoon

_After school…_

"Wah! Sasu-kun! You were so mean!" Naruto cried, clutching Sasuke as he blushed

They were in the base after school. Naruto immediately broke down crying and clutching onto Sasuke.

Miki smirked as she watched the scene. "Besides, acting innocent and energetic all the time is tiring. I need a nap."

"We have homework!" Sasuke said before she went down the stairs to her room. Miki frowned.

"Damn it!"

"…."

"I hate homework." The twins groaned while Naruto sat on the couch

"Why do we need to know this anyway?!" Miki growled. "Che. Half of this is just study work."

"At least I don't have to do any work since I'm the 'dobe'"

"But you're the smartest one out of all of us!" Sasuke growled

"Yeah, but what would the council say if the jinchuricki was the smartest in the class?"

The twins went silent.

"But I hate homework to. I especially hate how they know I have bigger chakra reserves then regular children do, but they decided to let me fail instead." Naruto hissed

"At least we know Kage Bunshin." Miki said

"By the way, how long do we keep up this act?" Sasuke asked. "Until the genin exams?"

Miki nodded. "It seems like the best choice. And by then, we'll be stronger so it's better on us…Naruto?"

The twins turned and sweatdropped to see that Naruto had fallen asleep. Sasuke blushed a bit and turned away.

_Cute…_

Miki smirked evilly. _Oh, how much fun I can have with this…_

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! The Chapter is over! Hopefully you guys like it! It's a thank you for being a patient while I was on hiatus! <strong>

**So please review~. Oh, and if you have any ideas, please share. And if you have any requests for SasuNaru moments (and oneshots that I can also make) just say. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Yep! It's true! I'm **_**not **_**dead! High school started and so I needed to get used to the whole thing before going on to other things. So, let's start on the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: …If you lawyers out there actually have **_**nothing **_**better to do than to look on this site to see if there's no disclaimer, that is sad. So, I **_**do not**_** and **_**never will **_**own Naruto!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Naruto ran up the wall as a Katon jutsu was about to hit him. He flipped to the ground and, dodging the many kunai and shurikin that passed him, he ran towards the target. Taking out a kunai, he was about to stab the target when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He flipped back just as a shadow was about to hit him. Behind that shadow was Miki, who had an emotionless face.

Unsheathing her katana, she ran towards Naruto to protect the target. Naruto che'd and put his hands together in a quick jutsu. _"Fūton: Kazekiri_ (Wind Release: Wind Cutter)." He waved his hand toward her, a sharp blast of wind cut her off, sending her back and ripping her clothes.

Once again, Naruto was free to get to the target. Though, this time a great pressure went over him and he was thrown, headfirst, into the ground below him, a crater forming from the impact. He clenched his teeth, trying to go against the pressure though it was persistent.

A chuckle came from behind him. "Looks like we win."

Naruto smirked. "Not today." And he dispersed in smoke, making Sasuke's eyes widen.

_A Kage Bunshin! Dammit, then where is…? _Feeling a chakra signature behind him, he ducked just as Naruto tried punching him, a flame surrounding his fist. Sasuke smirked and flipped backwards to kick him, but Naruto stopped using just his arm, and tried flipping him. Sasuke smirked and kicked his face, flipping down to the ground, and spinning back around to face the kitsune.

Naruto felt someone running towards him and Sasuke was taking out the huge shurikin. He quickly took out two kunai and simultaneously stopped the katana and shurikin from hitting him, though, since they matched in strength, all of them were having some difficulty overpowering each other.

"_**Alright, alright. That's good enough."**_ Kyuubi's voice sighed and the three demons relaxed.

"Good job Naruto, you're C-rank jutsu felt like a B-rank one." Miki praised

Sasuke nodded. "And good job tricking me with those Bunshin."

"You guys were good to! I mean I was caught off guard by both of you. I need to work on hiding my presence though…" Naruto said with a cute pout that made Sasuke blush and Miki smirked. "So, Onii-chan, who won this time?"

"It was a tie." Itachi said and took a bite from his dango, finishing it and put the stick on a big pile before starting on another one, making the four others sweatdrop.

_What the…?_

_Did he just…?_

_I think he's addicted…_

_We never should have introduced him to dango…_

"_**Al…right…back to the task at hand…"**_ Kyuubi said, turning to the demon children. _**"Now, you guys are strong enough to deal with each other, but you need to be able to beat other ninjas, bandits, and anything else that comes your way."**_

"Are you telling us that we need to go get experience?"

Kyuubi nodded. _**"Yep. Exactly. Some more experience will do you guys some good. Though…I think I know where to start. Itachi, do you have a map?"**_

Itachi nodded and (taking the dangos with him) he walked to his room where he kept a map of their part of the world and gave it to Kyuubi.

"_**In the demon country there's a secret civil war going on. If you guys go over there you will be able to find out what's going on and figure out how to help out the side that seems to be doing the most good. That should give you a good amount of experience."**_

"What about you guys?" Miki asked suspiciously.

"We're going to be watching over the hideout and going throughout our daily lives." Itachi answered his sister. "I'm part of the Anbu so if anything goes wrong, I'll probably be sent over there."

"What could go wrong?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"_**Remember kit, this is a demon country with demons just like us. To humans it seems like a regular country with regular ninjas and civilians, but I promise you that some of the demons might even be stronger than you three. And, this is the perfect time to **_**finally **_**see what type of demon these twins are."**_

"What about the Academy?" Sasuke asked this time and his twin and love interest put up an eyebrow.

"Do you actually care?"

"…no, not really. But to keep up our image we need to go to the Academy and _not _disappear from the face of the earth."

"_**If you add your Yokai to Kage Bunshin the clone will last longer and be able to take up to 70% damage that you can take before dispersing. That works, right?"**_

They looked at each other and nodded.

"_**Alright, I guess you three should start packing for the journey, because it will take a week, maybe even ten days if you go to slow."**_

"Whatever, Onii-chan. Come on guys, let's get going!" Naruto smiled cheekily and the three ran to their room, obviously excited to go on a new adventure (and get away from the Academy for a while).

"So, we're leaving now?" Sasuke asked with an eyebrow raised

"_**Well, duh. The longer you wait the less action you get." **_Kyuubi answered with a cheeky grin much like Naruto's own.

"Alright then…" Miki said and they all did the familiar hand sign.

"Kage Bunshin!"

Themselves formed in front of them and they all smirked, before doing a Henge this time, making them all look seventeen or eighteen.

Miki now had long and silky brown hair and lighter green eyes. She wore a red shirt and black shorts with a holder for kunai and shurikin on her thigh and ninja sandals. She took out a rubber band and tied it into her hair to make a high ponytail. "I will be Riku."

Sasuke's hair had turned a slightly darker brown than Miki's and his eyes were the same green. He wore a red shirt and black pants along with ninja sandals and a holder for his kunai and shurikin was strapped around his waist. "I will be her twin, Rin. **(AN: Blue Exorcist, I couldn't resist XD)"**

Naruto had made his blonde hair slightly longer and made it darker, along with his blue eyes. His whisker marks disappeared and he wore a purple top along with black pants cut to his knees and ninja sandals. The holder was tied to his leg, near his knee. "And I will be Tsubasa."

Miki/Riku looked over at him. "You know, no one will be able to tell if you are either a girl or a boy. I see many fangirls and boys along your way~."

Sasuke/Rin glared at his sister, cursing her for putting that thought into his mind with Naruto/Tsubasa shrugged.

"I don't really care. I won't accept them anyway…" He turned to Kyuubi and smiled. "Bye, Onii-chan."

"_**Bye, guys."**_

They all waved bye before running out of the hideout and towards the demon country.

"_**Good luck…" **_Kyuubi muttered before smirking and running into the hideout singing, _**"Oh, Itachi~"**_

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it! I thought this would be a good idea and by the way, why Miki said that people won't be able to tell whether Naruto is a girl or a boy is because his clothes fit tightly and show his feminine curves and his name that he picked for himself "Tsubasa" can be used for either male or female. <strong>

**Yes, I actually looked this up. **

**Now to figure out what the hell I should do next…please review!**


	10. AN: I'M SORRY!

**I know you're all wondering... "WHY ARE YOU TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE?!"**

**Well, it all includes a whole chain of events.**

**First, a small writers block.**

**Then, my laptop was taken from me for a couple of weeks. So, I mostly wrote one shots on paper and writing on my ipad. (I'm writing this on my iPad write now) **

**Then I got it back only for weekends...ONLY TO GET SICK A DAY LATER. **

**And, to add to this annoying chain of events...I HAVE TESTING NEXT WEEK! Now, how messed up is that?!**

**So, basically I'm really sorry. And, to make it up to you guys I will try to update this weekend AND for any anime that I have watched if you give me the idea I will write a oneshot. That's the only thing I can update on my iPad. **

**See you guys (hopefully) soon!**


	11. Chapter 9

***Dodge flying objects* SORRY! I had absolutely no ideas and I needed OCs for this chapter…and I suck at making a large amount of OCs. **

**Disclaimer: Why would I be writing fanfiction if I owned Naruto?**

* * *

><p><em>Last time: The trio started their journey to the demon country in order to help with the civil war. Miki is Riku, Sasuke is Rin, and Naruto is Tsubasa<em>

**Chapter 9**

Of course, the journey only took about eight days. There were four guards instead of two in front of the gate, and Riku/Miki sighed.

_This'll be tough._

"Stop! Who're you three?!"

Tsubasa/Naruto stepped up. "Don't worry. We're not enemies, I promise. We heard about the civil war and came to help."

The guards' eyes widened and then glared at him.

"Where did you hear about the civil war?"

"A friend of ours who knows about this country." Rin/Sasuke said, speaking up. "We just wish to speak with your leader."

The guards looked at each other then back to the trio.

"Fine! But we must escort you!"

"Fair enough." Tsubasa said.

* * *

><p>The village did seem like it was in the middle of a civil war, at least. Most people were inside and it seemed that there were more shinobi around than supposed to be normal.<p>

"Hm…I wonder…" Rin muttered

"What?" Tsubasa asked

"Oh, nothing. I'll ask the leader of this country when we get to her."

Tsubasa put up an eyebrow but then shrugged and didn't ask anymore.

* * *

><p>The walk was fairly quick, mostly because there were no people in the way.<p>

The leader was doing paperwork when they walked in. Though, unlike the pile at Konoha, the pile in front of the leader in front of them was smaller, with the finished pile bigger than the incomplete one.

The leader was a woman in her late thirties with dark purple hair put up into a ponytail. Her black eyes seemed to darken even further as she glared at them, just for walking into the room. She had a long sleeved fishnet shirt and black ninja pants with a dark red coat and ninja sandals.

"Who are you three?!" She demanded, standing up

Rin and Riku looked at Tsubasa in a total symmetrical movement and Tsubasa resisted the urge to sweatdrop.

"Don't worry; we're just here to help you in the civil war you are fighting."

"H-How did you know about the war? I specifically made sure no outside villages or humans know about what was going on here! I will kill the person who let it leak out—"

"No, don't worry. My older brother knew about the war and sent us to help you."

She glared at him.

"And no one else knows."

Her glare softened only slightly. "How do I know you three aren't part of the rebel army?"

"If we were, then we will allow you to torture and kill us to your heart's content." Rin said in a complete monotone voice while Rin and Tsubasa looked at him with an eyebrow raised and the leader sat back down, now thinking about it.

_Hm…well, he does make a good point. I can torture them for information if they _are _part of the rebel army. But still, how do I know they can be trusted? Oh, yes, that's perfect._

"Alright, you three must prove to me that I can trust you _and _that you're strong enough to help."

"What do you need?" Riku asked

"You see, northeast from here is a cave full of bandits on the side of the rebel army. If you can capture and bring in their leader, I'll be able to trust you three." She said with a smirk

"B-But…!" The guards (who had some reason had not left), stammered and the trio looked at them in confusion. "That place is…!"

She gave them a glare that said clearly, "shut the hell up," before turning to the three in front of her. "If you can do that, I'll be able to trust you three."

The three shared a glance and turned to the leader, nodding. "We'll do it."

She hid a smirk and handed them a map. "This has the exact location."

"Thank you, we won't fail." Tsubasa said, taking the map and leaving with Rin and Riku

"Good luck!" She said, and then smirked to herself. "…You'll need it…" She muttered

* * *

><p>"Hm…so, it seems we're almost here…" Tsubasa muttered, and then suddenly stopped. "We're here."<p>

The three hid, hiding their chakra, and looking to see that two guards stood in their path. Rin and Tsubasa turned to Riku.

"Would you like to have the honor?"

Riku smirked and put her hand out, controlling the shadows and having them sneak up to the guards, before killing them swiftly. "Well, that takes care of that."

Rin rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Should I check it out?"

Tsubasa nodded. "Get going."

Rin smirked and jogged over. His eyebrow rose, seeing that there were no other bandits inside.

As he turned to beckon Tsubasa and Riku over, his hand hit something on the cave wall.

_Clunk._

…_.Clunk? _Rin thought in confusion, realizing where his hand just hit…was a button.

Riku and Tsubasa ran over to see Rin's pale face and wide eyes.

"Rin? What's wrong?"

"…I think I just screwed us."

"…What?" Tsubasa and Riku asked at the same time, question marks pretty much appearing over their heads.

"Well…I just pressed a button so I had a feeling…"

Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming towards them and their faces went deadpan as they were surrounded by at least 200 bandits.

"…that would happen." Rin finished and Riku facepalmed

"Nice going bro. Very good move bringing them all out here."

"Hey, at least we won't have to fight through them in the cave." Tsubasa pointed out and the twins shrugged.

"Hey, it's just kids!"

"Let's take care of them!"

The three sighed, mostly in annoyance.

"I'll handle them." Riku said. "I'll kill them swiftly."

"You sure?" Rin asked

"Let me take care of it! It'll be faster if I'm first anyway. I'll catch up with you guys later." She said, sending them a confident smirk.

"Whatever you say…" Tsubasa said, starting to run in

"Just don't die…" Rin sighed. "It would be lame if you did and how would I explain it to Onii-chan?"

"Oh, shut up and get going!" She growled at him and he smirked back before running off.

"They're getting away!"

"Hey! Shouldn't you be focusing on the opponent in front of you?" Riku asked, putting her hands on her hips.

They only laughed, pissing her off.

"Why should we worry about a little girl?"

With a wave of her hand, fifteen of their men were killed by her shadows. Their eyes widened at her in fear.

"15 down, 185 more to go." Riku muttered in slight annoyance and confidence

"S-She's a shadow demon!"

"Don't worry; she's just a little girl! We can take her!"

Riku rolled her eyes. "Fools." And took out a kunai as they closed in on her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Tsubasa and Rin were running through the cave, which seemed to be getting slightly steeper.<p>

"Is this cave going underground?" Tsubasa asked and Rin nodded

"Seems that way."

"Well, well, seems I found two little kitties." A man's voice said and the two stopped to see a man smirking in front of them.

He was about in his early twenties with black hair and brown eyes. He had a black shirt and pants. A confident smirk was on his face.

"We're not cats." Rin deadpanned at him with a glare. "Now move."

"Why should I? I'm not scared of you little kiddies." Turning to Tsubasa his smirk turned perverted. "Hey, you're pretty cute. Why don't you come with me?"

"W-What?"

Now, Rin was pissed. NO ONE flirted with Tsubasa with him there, NO ONE!

He glared at the man. "Tsubasa, you go on without me. I'll kick this guy into the ground."

Tsubasa looked at him worriedly but decided to trust his crush and nodded. "Alright. Just be quick."

As Tsubasa disappeared in the darkness, the man put up an eyebrow at Rin. "Oh? You seem angry. How'd I piss you off?"

"Just shut up! Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique)!" He spat fire at him and the man dodged them easily, though his eyes widened when shrunken were thrown at him and barely dodged them, cuts littering his body.

"Oh, wait…I get it…you liked that girl didn't you?"

"Shut the hell up…" Rin growled, getting another jutsu ready

The man only laughed. "This should be fun!"

* * *

><p>Tsubasa ran until he made it to the end of the cave, where many documents were held. "Whoa…all these documents…they tell the exact places all the rebel army bases are…for these to be so close to the village and no one noticed…"<p>

"What do you think you're doing?" A voice growled and Tsubasa turned swiftly to see a man wearing a brown shirt and ninja pants with ninja sandals. His hair was shaggy and long. Tsubasa swore he could see a tail from behind him. His nose twitched at the smell of wolf demon.

_Alright, this must be the leader…well, crap. My wind and fire won't be very powerful here…._

He growled, getting into a stance. "An intruder, eh? How about I kill you and your friends? The rebel army will win this war!"

Tsubasa growled, taking out a kunai. "We'll win this, and take those documents! I won't kill you though, I need you alive."

The bandit leader laughed. "Ha! Such big words for a little lady!"

Tsubasa's eye twitched. "And another thing…I'm not a girl!" He growled, swiftly kicking him

"Jeez, you pack a punch! This should be quite a challenge! Don't disappoint me!" He laughed and ran to Tsubasa with his claws out, aimed for the kill.

* * *

><p><strong>And…done! Yes, I'm stopping right there…<strong>

**And yes, I know you feel like flipping a table. **

**But, to make it up to you guys for making you wait for so long, a little omake with Rin/Sasuke and Tsubasa/Naruto goodness with fangirl Miki/Riku.**

_**Omake chapter 8.1**_

"Guys, I think here is good." Riku said, looking around. "I'll get the firewood and you guys get the sleeping bags."

"Hai!"

"Whatever…"

Riku disappeared into the forest and Tsubasa went through their bag, and then cried out in horror.

"Something wrong?"

"I forgot my sleeping bag!"

"It's alright, you can share with Riku. I'm sure she'll let you."

"Are you sure about that?"

"No." Riku said, appearing behind them

"E-Eh?"

"I'm a girl. It would be strange for a boy to be sleeping next to me. You two should sleep together." She said with a smirk, noting how both blushed at the hidden innuendo.

"B-But…I…" Tsubasa said with a fierce blush

"It's not a problem, ne?" She asked with an innocent smile and Rin and Tsubasa sweatdropped

_I won't survive with him so close to me…_

That night Riku slept soundly while the two boys tried to sleep, though uncomfortable since their crush was so close.

Riku woke up the next morning and giggled at what she saw. Rin and Tsubasa were in each other's embrace, obviously very comfortable. Giggling, she wished she had brought her camera.

_I'll just let them enjoy themselves~._

_**Omake End**_

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! Review please~!**


	12. Discontinued

**So, as you can tell, this isn't an upload. Um...to be honest, I'm discontinuing this. I've totally lost all interest in this and I can't remember the plans I had for this story. **

**If anyone wants to adopt it, just PM me, but until then, this story will not be continued on this account. **

**Bye Everyone, and sorry.**


End file.
